Birthday Suprise
by devoted2clois
Summary: It's Clarkie's Brithday. Woo hoo! But who knew cutting a cake could make something in Clark's head click. Clois. Rated T to be safe.


**Ok so it's Clark's birthday…yes I have a thing about writing about birthdays. But this has nothing to do with 'Confessions of Love'. So I thought of this when I was thinking about things we do at birthdays and I thought…hmmmm touching the bottom and kissing the closest girl, and this is what I came up with. Read and enjoy…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CLARK/BOY SCOUT/ SMALLIVLLE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" Lois, Chloe and Oliver sang (out of tune) in unison. Clark just sat there, with a dorky smile on his face. His best friends had thrown him a surprise party for his 25th birthday. They had bought him a cake…in the shape of a cow (_Who knew you could get cow shaped cakes _Clark thought when he first saw it). Clark was surrounded by presents, most sent from his mum in Washington, but the rest from his friends. There was a large, soft package wrapped in green wrapping paper from Oliver, a small silver box from Chloe, and a large…box wrapped in plaid wrapping paper from Lois.

_Trust Lois to get plaid wrapping paper, _Clark thought.

"Smallville, I know you have fallen in love with the cake. But we would all appreciate it if you blew out the candles and cut us all a piece." Lois said to Clark, with her hands on her hands on hips.

"Oh I'm sorry Lois…but I somehow thought this was **my **birthday and **my **cake, so I could take as long as I wanted" Clark replied with an impish smile.

"I've taught you well my son" Lois bowed to Clark. "Although, you still have a lot to learn."

"Thank-you master" Clark smiled "I learn from the best". Oliver and Chloe were standing on the sidelines watching Clark and Lois. Chloe looked at Oliver giving him the 'why-don't-they-just-get-together-already' look.

"If you guys are done flirting, I would like to see Clark actually cut the cake before I have to go to my meeting" Oliver interrupted them. Clark and Lois both blushed at the fateful 'F' word.

"We weren't…just forget it" Clark began to say but soon gave up. _I'm fighting a losing battle _he thought.

"Whatever you say boyscout. Now cut me and Chlo a piece of cake…you know, places to go, people to see." Oliver dragged on.

"Since when did you tell me what to do?" Clark questioned.

"Since…now…" Oliver laughed. Clark held the knife and slid it gently through the cake. A _tink _was heard when the knife hit the bottom.

"Oooohhh Clark!! You hit the bottom, now you have kiss the closest girl!" Chloe yelled from the other side of the house. Clark looked up and realised Lois was standing right next to him. _Ahhh…_Clark thought. _You did not run to the other side of the house so he would kiss me Chloe! _Lois thought.

"Ah, Chloe that's not entirely fair, I mean come on, you ran to the other side of the house for god's sake and now I've got to kiss Lois!" Clark said in one breath. Lois was clearly taken back and slightly offended.

"Oh geez Smallville. I didn't know it was such a bad thing to kiss me" she said with her hands on her hips.

"No...it's ah not that its just that yeah" Clark stuttered.

_Wow _Lois thought _did I just make Clark Kent stutter?_

"Mhmm, because you totally made sense then" Lois said rather matter of factidly before planting one on Clark. His eyes opened wide in shock, before he quickly shut them as he became lost in the kiss. Just as Clark was going to deepen the kiss, Lois pulled away.

"There we are. Now we can have cake." Lois said blushing slightly. Oliver's mouth was hanging open in an O shape, Chloe's expression was identical.

"Well, I didn't expect that" Oliver admitted. "I think Chloe and I will take our cake in doggy bags." He said before taking two pieces of cake and walking out the front door with Chloe. Clark and Lois sat there in silence, still taken back from the intensity of the kiss. Of course Lois was the first to break the silence.

"Well don't just sit there like a stuffed mullet, gimme some cake!" Lois demanded.

"Of course Lois, anything for you." Clark said sarcastically.

Clark and Lois ate their cake on the couch, while watching The Castle. Lois snuggled into Clark's side. Once the movie finished, neither moved. They both just stared at the blank TV. Lois was he first to break the silence.

"Hey Smallville"

"Mmmmm?" Clark mumbled

"You still have to open your presents." Lois laughed as she sat up off Clark. "Open Ollie's first." She demanded. Clark hopped off the couch and brought over all his presents from his friends then sat back down.

"So why do I have to open Oliver's first?" Clark asked smirking.

"Because I told you too" Lois said as if it were extremely obvious.

"And why do you get to tell me what to do?"

"Because I'm me, hello" Lois replied "Now open the darn present." Clark ripped off the green wrapping paper to reveal a red cape.

"He did not" Clark whispered.

"Seems as though I'm not the only one who thinks you have a hero issue" Lois said holding the cape. She then proceeded to put it on.

"How do I look?" She asked while she struck heroic poses. If Clark had have been completely honest, he would have said something along the lines of 'hot and sexy. Man I just want to rip that off you right now and take you to someplace only we know'.

"You look ridiculous Lois" he said instead, this was the truth as well.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Superlois!" Lois yelled as she ran around the house making 'whooshing' noises and laughing. "Hey Smallville, does this thing come with a mask?"

"No Lois. Thank god it doesn't. I really don't want a relapse of the Stiletto incident" Clark said. Lois laughed, took of the cape and sat back down.

"Ok, Chloe's present now." Lois demanded. Clark opened the silver box from Chloe. Inside it was a button, and a note.

"Well isn't Chloe considerate. She bought you a button" Lois smirked. Clark read the note:

_Dear Clark,_

_Yes I know what you're thinking, it's a button. But not just any button. You see the button is made out of lead, but it also propels a lead shield. So now you can wear it on your Blur suit and if there is every any trouble with Kryptonite you just push it and out comes your invisible lead shield. Happy Birthday Clark._

_Love ._

"What you reading Smallville?" Lois asked leaning over Clark's shoulder trying to take a squiz at the note.

"Nothing just Chloe saying happy birthday and enjoy your button" Clark explained as he slipped the paper into his pocket.

"Who knew my cousin was so cheap?" Lois said sarcastically. "Open mine" she said excitedly.

"Ok" Clark took the largest box in his hands, and unwrapped the wrapping paper. He opened up the box and took out a large photo frame. The frame was thick and had engraved over and over again on it 'Lois and Clark: Hottest Team in Town'. There were at least 50 different photos of Clark and Lois. Some of them were from a few years ago, others were taken only days before. The centrepiece of the collage was a large photo of Clark holding Lois in his arms, laughing at a joke. They looked like a loving couple in the photo. Other smaller photos included ones of Lois and Clark yelling at each other for some unknown reason, having a snow ball fight with Mr and Mrs Kent, sleeping on the couch while watching a movie and kissing under the mistletoe at last years Christmas party. A stray tear ran down Clark's cheek.

"Thank-you Lois. It's wonderful" Clark pulled Lois into a hug.

"Well I had to get you something good, I thought 'what the heck' and decided to make you a photo collage. You can't believe how long it took me to make this. I had to find photos and then copy them and then restore some of them and then make sure they fit perfectly and then…"

"Ok Lois, I get it, you spent a lot of time and care making this" Clark cut in. "What I want to know is, how did you come up with 'Lois and Clark: The Hottest Team I Town'?"

"Well actually Perry came up with that. He said it a while ago, and when I was thinking of what to have engraved on the frame it just popped into my head. But you gotta admit we are a pretty smoking hot team" Lois said, lifting her head off Clark's shoulder to look at him.

"Oh so we're a team now?" Clark questioned.

"Well I won't tell anyone if you don't" Lois answered with a big smile on her face.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yeah. Except you stole my lines Smallville" Lois said poking Clark in the chest. Clark placed his hand on Lois' cheek and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks again Lois. You're a really great friend"

"Well that's what I'm here from Smallville, one save at a time" Lois said blushing slightly.

"Are you blushing?" Clark asked, not quite sure whether or not he was actually seeing Lois blush.

"Of course not, why would I be blushing. I especially wouldn't blush just because a dorky farmboy kissed me, I mean come on!" Lois rambled, trying to cover up her moment of insanity.

"Lois its ok to blush. Really it just shows that you do have some human emotion in you"

"Oh I have lots of human emotions, in fact I'm full of them because I am human." Lois protested.

"Ok name one emotion your feeling right now" Clark challenged.

"Well right now I'm feeling completely and utterly confused" Lois took in a deep breath and then continued "I'm not sure whether to run away or kiss you." Clark's eyes widened in shock _I wasn't expecting that _he thought. "Oh my god did I just say that out loud" Clark nodded, Lois stood up "Ok I vote the run option." Just as Lois went to run, Clark stood up and grabbed her hand. She spun around and her face was soon only millimetres away from Clark's.

"Lois" Clark put his hands on Lois' cheeks "there's nothing to run from." He leant down a pressed his lips against hers. Lois' hands ran up his chest and locked around his neck. Clark pulled away from Lois and rested his for head against hers.

"You know I've been dreaming of that moment for a long time" Lois admitted quietly.

"That makes two of us" Clark replied.

"Smallville…"

"Mmmmm?"

"I love you" Lois whispered barely audible.

"I love you too Lois" Clark whispered before he kissed Lois again. But this time the kiss was more passionate, and desperate. Desperate to know more about the other. Lois groaned with satisfaction in Clark's mouth. Clark heard a sudden ear piercing ringing. He screamed and dropped to the floor with his hands covering his ears.

"Clark what's wrong?" Lois knelt by Clark's side and tried to reassure him.

"Can't you hear that" Clark said through his clenched teeth.

"Hear what?"

"That ringing"

"Clark there is no ringing" Clark stood up and walked up the stairs to the source of the noise. He went into his room and opened up his draw. Inside was the bracelet Kyla gave him, and it was glowing. Lois entered the room.

"Woah talk about glow in the dark bracelet" Lois smirked. She walked up to Clark and took the bracelet from his hands. As soon as it touched Lois' skin the ringing and the glowing stopped. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lois asked curiously.

"I uh I think it means you're my soulmate" Clark said blushing.

"Your WHAT!" Lois screamed dropping the bracelet…

TBC

**Wow that took longer than I thought! Lol I dislocated my finger so I type like a dickhead. Review!!!!...pretty please.**


End file.
